The present invention relates to a method for producing a human body part prosthesis which, in the case where one pattern of human body part is lost or removed from a generally symmetrical human body part consisting of the left pattern and the right pattern, restores the human body part which is lost or removed and, in particular, the present invention provides an artificial breast of the type that is used with not being implanted into a human body but being attached to a patient in association with body shaping of the patient whose breast has been removed by a surgical operation for breast cancer and the like. The present invention is widely applicable as a human body part prosthesis for body shaping of a patient whose body part is lost because of a traffic accident, other injury accidents and the like without limited to the case of the artificial breast as described above.
As is well known in the art, for example, with regard to reformation of breast part of a patient whose whole or part of breast has been removed by a surgical operation for breast cancer and the like, there are two measures: plastic surgical operation such as breast reconstituting operation and the like; and attaching of an artificial breast. The former measure of plastic surgical operation requires skilled techniques and has a lot of problems in terms of safety, reliability and appearance, or in terms of economics because the cost of such plastic surgical operation is expensive, and moreover it is almost impossible to recover the original shape. As a result of this, the latter measure of artificial breast is commonly used.
Conventional artificial breasts are provided not as a reproduction of the breast of a patient herself, but merely as a ready-made one which is produced based on a typical pattern. Breast in human body largely varies among individuals in terms of shape, size, color, texture and the like, so that it should principally be custom-made as an artificial breast having a shape adapted to the shape of the individual patient. In particular, in the case of the breast cancer and the like, the probability that the cancer develops in both sides of mammary gland tissue is low, and it is often the case that only one side breast is removed because of the cancer.
In view of the above, according to the present invention, in the case where one of breasts is removed by an operation for breast cancer and the like and the other of breasts remains, the remaining breast is directly impressed, and a negative model obtained based on the impression is reversed, thereby providing a base for molding a breast of the removed side. According to such a configuration, in contrast to conventional ready-made artificial breasts, it is possible to provide an artificial breast of a symmetrical shape that reproduces various forms such as shape, size, color, texture and the like on the basis of the remaining breast of the patient herself. This could offer a mental relief to the patient who unfortunately has lost a part of her body and suffers severe pain, since the lost part of her body is revived by utilizing reversal of the remaining part of her own body.
To be more specific, for achieving the above-described object, the present invention provides a method for producing a human body part prosthesis, in the case where one pattern of human body part is lost or removed from a generally symmetrical human body part consisting of the left pattern and the right pattern, for restoring the lost or removed human body part, the method comprising:
a reverse molding step in which a form of the remaining human body part of the other pattern is impression modeled directly from the remaining human body part of the other pattern, and an impression model of one pattern which is lost or removed is reverse-molded from the impression model of the other pattern thus impression modeled, and
a prosthesis molding step for molding a human body part prosthesis of the lost or removed side from the reversed impression model molded in the reverse molding step.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a method for producing a human body part prosthesis, wherein the generally symmetrical human body part consisting of the left pattern and the right pattern is generally symmetrical breasts.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a method for producing a human body part prosthesis, wherein the generally symmetrical human body part consisting of the left pattern and the right pattern is generally symmetrical cheeks, ears, hips, or the like generally symmetrical limbs.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a method for producing a human body part prosthesis, in the case where one pattern of human body part is lost or removed from a generally symmetrical human body part consisting of the left pattern and the right pattern, for restoring the lost or removed human body part, the method comprising:
the first step of making a negative silicone model by impression modeling the form of the remaining human body part of the other pattern directly from the remaining human body part of the other pattern;
the second step of making a positive plaster model from the negative silicone model;
the third step of making a negative silicone model for reversal from the positive plaster model;
the fourth step of reversing the negative silicone model for reversal and making a mother model from the reversed negative silicone model for reversal;
the fifth step of making a mold (negative plaster model) from the mother model; and
the sixth step of making a prosthesis from the mold (negative plaster model).